Quickdraw: Son of the Element of Kindness (On Hiatus)
by WagonWheel24
Summary: Quickdraw is the son of Fluttershy and Big Macintosh on a family vacation that may go a little awry. Rated T for future Violence and some Song lyrics
1. Chapter 1

** Warning**

** My little pony Belongs to Hasbro**

** and various songs in this Fanfiction are from the bands Styx, Scorpions, Journey and America**

* * *

This is the story of the Apple Family...well not the same Apples you've seen on that blasted show. This

Apple Family has expanded over the years,conquering obstacles along the way. It expanded with the

help of a certain young beautiful female pegasus who fell in love with the mightiest of all stallions.

There love couldn't be broken,no matter what,who or when. Then they decided to cross there legacy's

together and had a colt. They thought of there baby to be a very special one for they had his name long

before he left his mothers womb. When he was in his mothers womb,he used to kick very fast when a

hoof were to be placed on his mothers tummy. So once they found out that he was a male,they gave

him the name Quickdraw.

** Quickdraw son of The Element Of Kindness**

It was a bright sunny morning in ponyville. The birds are chirping,the waters flowing and everypony is

waking up from their nice naps and so has the main character of this story. Quickdraw was sleeping on

his nice worm bed before he hears a faint noise in his room. Quickdraw slowly starts to rise from his

bed to look around to see where that noise came from. But it was all just in his silly little mind...or was

it? Before he knew it a bird was sitting on his head."Well Howdy Mrs. Bird" the enthusiastic little pony

said looking at the bird resting on his head."Ya better get to yer youngins before they get hungry" the

gray colored pony said leaving his bed. The little pegasus was about to walk into the bathroom before

he noticed that his parents are still snoozing. Quickdraw decided to sneak inside of there room while

they slept to give them a fast kiss on the cheek. Quietly he walked towards his father Big Macintosh

and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then he slowly walked toward his mother Fluttershy to give her a

kiss but before he knew it,he was snatched right off the ground in his mothers loving

arms...hooves...whatever.

"Good mornin ma" said Quickdraw as his mother nuzzle's him."Good morning baby" Fluttershy

responded hugging her child with a large smile. The one thing that Fluttershy mostly looks forward in

the morning is to say hello to her loved ones."So what we gonna do today?" Quickdraw asked."Well I

wanted to wait for your father to wake up to tell you this but..." Fluttershy paused for a minute.

"Your preggers?!" Quickdraw quickly assumed. "No we are going on a family vacation with your

aunts." "Ah" Quickdraw said felling pretty dumb for yelling that out and nearly awakening his sleeping father.

"But that's also pretty good" The young pegasus said. Fluttershy couldn't help put laugh and kiss her

little boy."Whats with all the noise?" asked the massive red colored stallion as he looks at his wife

and kid."Did ya tell um?" he asked giggling at his wife."I'm sorry honey" Fluttershy said with an upset

face. All Big Mac could do was smile at Fluttershy. He proceeded to give his wife a kiss on the

forehead once he noticed his eight year old son resting on his mothers torso. Quickdraw stared at his

overly large father with happiness in his little face."Ah felt ya kiss me Quick" Big Mac told Quickdraw

as he rubs his head."Did Ah disturb ya Pa?" Quickdraw asked."Eenope" He responded. All three of

them got out of bed to start the day,get some breakfast and get ready to go on that vacation.

Meanwhile Applejack and Apple Bloom were getting prepared for the vacation. Though Apple Bloom had to say goodbye to some of her friends.

"How long will you be gone for?" Scootaloo asked."Few days" Apple Bloom responded hugging her

friends. Apple bloom has grown up to a healthy fourteen year old alongside her friends. Now baring

cutie marks of their own they don't really go by the cutie mark crusaders anymore. Apple Bloom's

cutie mark is an apple being painted to another color,Scootaloo's is her beloved scooter and Sweetie

belle's being a musical note.

"Ah wont be gone long." Apple Bloom yelled running towards Applejack as they both get ready to head for Fluttershy's.

Applejack and Apple Bloom made it to there brother and sister in laws house. Apple Bloom gave a loud

knock to there door and who responded was the very person...pony that she wanted to see."Well

howdy Aunts Applejack and Apple Bloom" Quickdraw said with a large smiling face."Nice ta see ya

little buddy" Apple Bloom said rubbing his head."Well good morning Applejack and Apple Bloom"

Fluttershy said walking towards the door with Big Mac at her side."What all did you bring?" Fluttershy

asked looking at Applejack's saddle bag."Some sunscreen,few umbrellas,some apples for the trip. You?" Applejack asked to Fluttershy.

"Oh nothing much just trail mix,bug spray,a parasol,five chocolate

bars,thirteen carrots,six packs of bottled water,five packages of crackers,three packs of marshmallows,eight packets of tissues,a bag of mints and a bottle opener."

Applejack was kinda not surprised about her massive selection of things to bring. She would carry a lot

of things with her when Quickdraw was much younger and is still kind of doing it years later.

"Well we better make a move on" Quickdraw suggested."Eeyup" Big Mac agreed

And so our adventure begins. "Of course it does" Discord said somehow responding to the story, breaking the fourth wall as you read.

* * *

**This is my second Fanfiction and my first to be about a fan character(Yes MLP Shut Up) and as you have noticed there will be singing parts in the Fanfiction so there will be warnings about the song parts if you want to skip them. So yeah Im going to write the other chapters now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hasbro or My Little Pony**

* * *

Our journey continues with the Apples on the road to the train station. It seemed like it took forever for

them knowing that three of them are earth ponies and two of them are pegasus. Apple Bloom was

drinking out of her water bottle, Applejack was humming to herself, Big Mac was quiet most of the

time, Fluttershy was just looking at the ground and Quickdraw was smiling like as if the sun didn't

bother him. Which it didn't because he was wearing his grandfathers hat. His Grandfather was one of

the mightiest ponies on the planet. It was rumored that he took down a massive minotaur all on his

own. But sadly when Apple Bloom was just 4 days old, both him and his wife died falling from a

broken bridge. The only remains of them both was their hats. Applejack wears her mothers and Big

Macintosh gave his fathers hat to his son as a birthday gift. Ever since Quickdraw got that hat, he

mostly talks to it as if a little bit of his grandfathers soul is still inside of the hat."Ah'm so bored" Apple

Bloom complained."Well maybe we can sing something along the way" Fluttershy suggested. "But

what do we sing?" Applejack asked. Quickdraw looked at the ground and the dirt and sand made him

think about a song that has been stuck in his head

* * *

**Warning: Music Part**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the following song: Horse With No Name by America**

**Quickdraw:** On the first part of the journey  
Ah was looking at all the life  
There were plants and birds and rocks and things

There was sand and hills and rings  
The first thing Ah met was a fly with a buzz  
And the sky with no clouds  
The heat was hot and the ground was dry  
But the air was full of sound  
I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain

**All**:La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (x2)

**Fluttershy**:After two days in the desert sun  
My skin began to turn red  
**Applejack**:After three days in the desert fun  
Ah was looking at a river bed  
**Apple Bloom**:And the story it told of a river that flowed  
Made me sad to think it was dead

**All**:You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (x2)

The families little singing moment amazed the other ponies around them as they watched the family dance and sing together.

**Big Macintosh**:After nine days Ah let the horse run free  
'Cause the desert had turned to sea  
**Quickdraw**:There were plants and birds and rocks and things  
there was sand and hills and rings  
**Applejack and Fluttershy**:The ocean is a desert with it's life underground  
And a perfect disguise above  
**Apple Bloom and Quickdraw**:Under the cities lies a heart made of ground  
But the ponies will give no love

**All**:You see I've been through the desert on a horse with no name  
It felt good to be out of the rain  
In the desert you can remember your name  
'Cause there ain't no one for to give you no pain  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (x9)

* * *

They finally made it to the train station sixteen minutes later. They paid for their tickets and waited

for the train to arrive. Nearly an hour has past since they came to the train station and the train was

nowhere in sight."Hey ma?" Quickdraw asked looking at his mother."Yes honey?" she responded in

her quiet voice."Is the place that we're going to a nice place?" He asked with a confused and kinda

scared look."I promise you,it will be a perfect place to go for the vacation baby" She said kissing Quickdraw

on the four head. Applejack was holding her sleeping teenage sister in her arms...hooves...I'm

not used to this. But then Applejack noticed the train coming into the station."Sugarcube wake up"

Applejack said to her little sister. Apple Bloom woke up looking at her sister with a tired expression

on her face."Is the train here?" she asked."Yeah,come on sweetheart" she said lifting her sister off

the bench they were siting on. The Apples walked up to the train to give the tickets to the train conductor."All

aboard!" he yelled. But as the Apples got on, Discord disguised as a lady bug flew inside of

Applejack's saddle bag."this will be fun" Discord said looking outside of the bag. The Apples took there seats and relaxed for the rest of the ride.

Next stop Rocky Hill Desert City.

* * *

**Well I told you there would be musical part in this. It may seem a bit shorter then the other chapter and that's because I wasted most of my time trying to find words to modify. The only thing I mostly did was replace Humans with Ponies. And yes the death of Applejacks parents is a reference to the Core of the Apple comic. With that covered I am out!**


	3. Chapter 3

The train traveled overnight on the way to the vacation spot, so everypony and other living creatures on

the long mechanical machine was sleeping on their comfy seats. Apple Bloom had Quickdraw sleeping

right next to her, Fluttershy was resting peacefully in Big Mac's large and powerful arms and Applejack

had to try to keep her head from resting on the passenger she was sitting with. But inside the saddle

bag, Discord was resting between the apples and the sunscreen. But hes there for a reason. Years ago,

Discord changed sides after the mighty Tirek was defeated (Like you already should know). Discord

kinda took a liking to Fluttershy, even fell in love with her. But yet he found out Fluttershy was

pregnant with Big Mac's child. He was devastated for quite a long while, but he soon came to accept it.

He then soon told Fluttershy that he would become the child's guardian. Knowing Fluttershy, she

accepted his request. Ever since that day, Discord (and Pinkie Pie...) would watch Quickdraw

whenever his parents were out doing something. But enough about Discord, lets get back to the story.

The train made it to its destination and at the nick of time to. The passengers started to awake from

there nice slumber. The Apples exited from the train and began to walk towards the small town. The

town looked like it belonged in a wild west movie, but it looked like a promising place to stay for the

night. Quickdraw looked around to find that rock filled mountain but alas, there was no rocky

mountain."Maybe we could go eat breakfast first" Fluttershy suggested. It was about six o'clock AM

where they're at."I could go fer some nice waffles" Big Mac said, rubbing his gut. The Apples started

walking towards a restaurant to eat some waffles, but Fluttershy noticed a strange site back at the train.

A large, fluffy, pink colored pony was moving around without using her legs. But to Fluttershy the

strangest site was the fact that she had her tongue out, making a fart noise with it. Quickdraw was

looking at the same direction as his mother, wanting to hug the fluffy pink pony.

One hour later, The Apples had exited from the restaurant with they're belly's full of food."Where we

goin next ma?" Quickdraw asked."I might be able to answer that" a mysterious voice said. A light

brown pony said, walking up to the Apples. He was wearing a dark brown cape on his back and also

had these weird leather gauntlet things on his 2 front hooves. Both of them had 2 hooks on each of

them, lifting him up slightly higher into the air."Who are you?" Quickdraw asked."Gunslinger...Sheriff

Gunslinger" he replied. Big Macintosh looked at the Sheriffs small mustache, thinking to himself if he

should grow one."Y'all aint from around here huh?" he asked the family."Eenope" Big Mac

replied."Come with me" He said to them. They decided it would be wise to go with him. He is the

sheriff by the way."Are we in trouble?" Quickdraw asked with fear on his face."Cant a sheriff great the

newcomers?" he replied, rubbing his head.

Inside the office, they talked about different stories about there pasts."So y'all are Smiths grand kids"

Gunslinger asked."Eeyup" Big Mac replied."So...she...ya know...dead?" Gunslinger asked, trying

not to offend them."Well...no" Apple Bloom responded "Shes like...78 now." "I remember

her" Gunslinger said "Prettiest mare I've ever seen...but I found out she was already married...real

shame what happened to her husband though." Years ago Granny Smiths husband was standing on

a trail of train tracks...you know what happens next."We still have that train till this day, in fact I think

y'all came here on it" Gunslinger said looking at the train outside."Wow" Big Mac said with a shocked

face."Quickdraw couldn't help but look at the jail cells. But there was one one he just couldn't stop

looking at. It held a red eyed, black colored bull wearing a striped Mexican poncho."What do you want

kid?" he asked looking at Quickdraw. Quickdraw backed away from the large bull."Now Smackdown

leave that kid alone ya here?" Gunslinger said to the inmate. Smackdown got up with an angry

expression on his face."Hes a minotaur!" Quickdraw said hiding behind his mother."The bars are

enchanted" Gunslinger said with a victorious smirk "He cant break em, no matter how hard he tries."

Quickdraw was relieved."Now go on now I've got some work to do" Gunslinger said. The family got

up from they're chairs and walked outside of the sheriffs office."Ill get out" Smackdown said to the

sheriff, then looking down at a loose nut on the back wall. The Apples were looking inside the gift shop

for souvenirs. Applejack got herself a wild west snow globe, Apple Bloom got a plush rattlesnake,

Fluttershy got a red cowgirl hat, Big Mac got a cup that said "eat the heat" and Quickdraw got a lasso.

As they started getting out, Quickdraw noticed a bolt sticking out of the wall from the sheriffs

building."Uh oh" Quickdraw said running towards the bolt. Quickdraw tried his best to screw it back in

but to no prevail. The others tried to help but it wont go back inside."Hey!" Gunslinger yelled."Wait its

not what you think" Fluttershy begged. Gunslingers hooks then turned into a gun as he pointed at them.

Your arrested for trying to break out a felon!" he yelled. The Apples wasted no time as they darted for

the moving train. Gunslinger tried to shoot them but he didn't want to shoot the other bystanders. Apple

Bloom was the first to hop on one of the train cars, then Applejack,then Fluttershy, then Big Mac.

Quickdraw was trying to get on the train, but Gunslinger was trying to shoot him."Grab on" Apple

Bloom said grabbing Quickdraw by the hoof. Apple Bloom pulled him onto the train and they both

went inside the train. Gunslinger stopped in his tracks as more cops appeared along side him."What

now sir" One of them asked."One stays here and watches Smackdown, the rest will come with me to

catch The Apple family." five of the law ponies ran towards the train. But hes going to need a much

larger army to stop a certain minotaur.

* * *

**Now there are 2 new fan characters (Gunslinger and Smackdown). By the way, in one of the chapters I'm going to have Quickdraw and Fluttershy have a duet with a scorpions song. but I can decide if I should do Winds of change or Send me an angel (But there going to sing it like a few chapters later). well I'm off**


End file.
